The Seven Lights
by AquaTitaniaMiyuki
Summary: Seven Guardians of Light must be assembled in order to face-off against Xehanort's Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. Who will be our seven lights? Series-wide spoilers, especially KH3D.


**Who I think will be the seven (some temporary) lights to face off against Xehanort's thirteen darknesses. Please keep rude comments to yourself. This is only my guess as to who it's going to be. Everyone has their own opinions, and we'll never know who's right for sure until Kingdom Hearts 3 comes out.**

**Warnings: *Spoilers for the entire series, especially KH3D**

***Kind of long**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Seven Lights**

"You want _**me**_ to be one of the guardians of light to fight Xehanort?!" Kairi exclaimed, with an incredulous look.

"Yes," said Yen Sid, speaking in his usual wise tone, "It is extremely rare to see one of the purest of hearts also chosen by the Keyblade. I believe you would make a splendid addition to the main force."

The girl lowered her head, "Thank you, sir...but I...I can't. I can't fight Xehanort. I'm not as strong as you think..."

Riku, who had remained silent through the duration of the conversation, approached Yen Sid with an concerned look, "Master Yen Sid, don't you think it's way too early for Kairi to be confronting Xehanort of all people? The man who controls the darkness and has ruined so many lives?"

Mickey, who had been standing beside Riku, joined in, "I think so too! You said that Master Xehanort would be targeting the seven princesses, didn't you?"

"That is correct, Mickey," the old master replied, "As I said, Xehanort is once again aiming for the X-Blade, in which he will need seven lights to forge with his thirteen darknesses."

"Then...if we make Kairi confront Master Xehanort as one of the guardians...wouldn't we be making it easier for Xehanort to get to Kairi, who is one of those princesses?"

"That's right!" said Riku, apprehensively, "Kairi would become a close target!"

"Kairi? A target?"

Everyone turned to see Sora closing the door behind him with a worried look on his face. He had been happy to see Kairi in the room-ecstatic, even. But as soon as he heard those words from Riku's mouth, his happiness faded into unease.

"Sora, you're back!" Mickey grinned, "What took ya so long?"

The young hero slyly rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry, the Dream Eaters were so happy to see me...I kinda got carried away."

A soft giggle filled the room, "Typical of you, Sora." Kairi noted as she approached him.

"Kairi."

She wrapped her own arms around him, smiling up at him when she felt his arms on her back, "Riku told me everything. You're always causing him trouble, he said."

Sora glanced at Riku, sticking his tongue out while the silverette playfully made a thumbs-up back.

Kairi laughed a little, "I'm glad you two are okay."

The brunette nodded, suddenly remembering what Riku had said. He slowly pulled away from Kairi and faced the mouse king.

"Why is Kairi a target? And for what?"

Mickey looked up at him carefully, "Master Yen Sid wants Kairi to be one of the guardians of light to face Master Xehanort."

"WHAT?" Sora shouted, slamming his hands on the table, "No way! Kairi can't face Xehanort! It's way too dangerous and too much for her to handle!" he says, before adding, "No offense, Kairi."

"No, no, I agree with you, Sora," she tells him, "I just found out I could use the Keyblade last year! And I've only used it about five times since then! I'm definitely not ready, sir!"

"Count me in on that statement." says Riku, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Me too!" Mickey raises his hand.

The four stared at Yen Sid, who was in deep thought. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes to stare back at the four Keyblade Wielders.

"Perhaps you are all right. Kairi is not ready. I can train her for now-but she will need to take Terra's spot for the time being." he said, much to the relief of the others.

"Wait, why do I have to take someone's spot?" Kairi asked.

"Terra, who was supposed to be one of our lights, is under the influence of Master Xehanort as we speak," the sorcerer informed them, "We will need to free him from his clutches, before confronting Xehanort. You must fill Terra's position for now, but you will not have to face Xehanort directly."

"Oh, I see..." the red-head nodded, "Okay. I'll temporarily take his place."

"Good to hear," Yen Sid said to her, "But now...we are still one guardian short."

"Do we _really_ need seven lights, Master Yen Sid?" Sora asked, "Can't we have six instead?"

"No," he answered immediately, "The X-Blade has been shattered into seven fragments of light. There must be seven. No more, and no less."

They all sighed.

"How are we gonna find another Keyblade Wielder to fill in the last spot?" Mickey wondered.

Riku counted on his fingers, "We've got me, you, Sora, Kairi, and those two friends of yours...Lea can't even summon his Keyblade right yet...who else is there?"

The room fell quiet as the five brainstormed.

Minutes passed before the silence was broken by none other than Sora. "I got it!" he shouted, snapping his fingers, "I know one more Keyblade Wielder! He's been with us this entire time!"

"Who?" said Master Yen Sid, his voice bellowing on the edge of anxiety.

"How about Roxas?" Sora declared, "He can wield the Keyblade! In fact, he can wield two!"

"Two..." Yen Sid stroked his beard at the thought.

"That's a great idea, Sora!" Kairi told him, beaming in the process.

"I almost forgot about him," Mickey was also smiling, "Sorry 'bout that."

Sora smiled, feeling a tingling sensation in the back of his head.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Riku interjected, causing the room to fall silent once more, "I think we're all forgetting the most obvious problem here."

Sora suddenly frowned, "Right...Roxas is inside me..."

"Aww," the King sighed, "Is there any way for us to separate the two of 'em?" he asked, addressing Yen Sid.

"I do not know," he spoke, "The only person I can think of who is currently co-existing with his Nobody would be Xehanort himself."

"But Sora and Roxas co-existed for a long time," the Princess of Heart mentioned, "Wouldn't it be possible to separate them without harming either of them?"

"I even saw Roxas in during the exam," Sora said, "He...shared his memories with me...and I felt what he felt..."

He looked up-his blue eyes overflowing with emotion, "I want Roxas to be free-not only to fight Xehanort-but to live his own life."

Kairi nodded and held her heart, empathizing with the boy, "Naminé too..."

There was a sudden flash of light, surrounding the group. Everyone shielded their eyes.

As soon as the light faded, Sora took a step back in surprise, "R-Roxas!"

The Princess did the same, "Naminé?"

The two transparent Nobodies smiled, nodding to their respective selves, before turning to each other.

Roxas slowly moved his lips, as if he was trying to remember how to speak, "Naminé..."

"Roxas," she said softly, "Here we are...together again."

The other Nobody glanced at the two somebodies, smiling, "Yeah. Like we promised."

"Ahem."

The Nobodies turned their attention to Riku.

"I know you two haven't talked in a long time," he crossed his arms, "But is there a bigger reason as to why you two suddenly appeared out of the blue?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his head, "Well...I heard Sora talking about separating us," he turned to his other, "His heart...it guided me out, I guess."

"Kairi's too." Naminé mentions.

The former Organization member turned to address the others in the room. "Do you really need me to fight Xehanort?"

An uneasy silence fell upon them.

All of a sudden, Mickey of all people spoke up, "Gosh...I guess we do. I mean, we need someone to fight alongside us in our battle with the thirteen darknesses. And where else are we gonna find another Keyblade Wielder-much less on that can wield two?" he smiled warmly.

Roxas was taken aback, "Th-thanks...Your Majesty...I didn't expect you to answer me..." he stared down at his shoes.

Naminé noticed this, "Is something wrong?"

He looked back up, "Well, I was wondering...could I really be considered as a 'light'? We're beings from the darkness...aren't we?"

"No."

Everyone turned to Yen Sid, who hadn't spoken in a while.

"Nobodies are not darkness. And neither are they created from light. You two are beings simply created from the souls of your original selves."

"Sora and Kairi," said Riku, smirking, "That day, when Sora sacrificed himself to wake Kairi up...I'd say you two were made out of love, if anything."

Both Roxas and Naminé smiled, while Sora and Kairi blushed intensely.

The brunette recovered first, "Isn't light your specialty, Roxas?"

"No, it's collecting hearts," he answered with a sly grin, "But I know what you mean. Yes, I do have power over light."

"Oh. Well, either way, you're definitely not on the dark side, Roxas," Sora reassured him, "If you were from the darkness, you'd be cruel and mean and, um...a little crazy?"

"But...I was originally going to be one of the thirteen darknesses..." the blonde recalled, "That was Xemnas' real plan for us..."

"That's true," King Mickey said, "But that's all in the past now, Roxas. You're here with us now, and we need you."

The Key of Destiny gave him a look of confusion, "Okay...this is a little weird."

"What is?" Kairi asked him.

"No offense, Your Majesty...but we just met...face-to-face. Not through Sora." Roxas mentioned, "Why are you acting so kind to me? Most of the people I've met weren't that nice to me when I first met them..."

"Keep in mind that the first people you ever met were Organization XIII." Riku pointed out.

Sora's Nobody pouted at the new Keyblade Master, "You weren't very nice to me either."

Mickey chuckled lightly, "Anyway, Roxas...one of the reasons why I'm so nice to ya...why, it's because you're the spitting image of one of my closest friends."

"Really?"

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Is he one of the guardians?"

"Yep!" the mouse smiled, "It would be nice for the two of you to meet, but ya see...Ven's heart is asleep."

"Asleep?" Kairi frowned, "Then shouldn't we wake him up so he can fight with the rest of us?"

"Ven..." Sora muttered the familiar sounding name under his breath, although no one heard him.

"That is the something we must do before confronting Xehanort," Yen Sid informed them, "But we cannot do that until we find Ventus' heart, and thereafter find Master Aqua to lead us to his body."

"Sounds complicated." says Roxas.

"It is," the King agreed, "But we're very close to locating his heart, so that gets us one step closer to reaching our goal."

"I see..." Naminé nodded in understanding, "I wonder where his body is..."

"Anyway..." Sora brought them back, "Roxas, what do you say? Will you help us?"

"...Yeah. Yeah, I'll help," said the blonde, "I just hope I won't make any complications...my existence is already complicated enough as it is."

"Hey, friends are willing to deal with complications, right?" Sora slung his arm around Roxas.

He smiled, remembering Axel saying the same thing once. It seemed that sharing his memories with his other had its benefits.

"It is settled for now," Yen Sid nodded, "Although this may be a temporary arrangement, considering the situation, let us all welcome Roxas as our seventh light."

Everyone cheered.

"Congratulations," said Naminé, as she placed her hands together and smiled at him.

"You'll do great." Kairi clapped his shoulder.

Riku gave him a nod and a thumbs-up.

"Let's hope for the best," Sora smiled excitedly, "If everything works out, you'll be your own person!

Mickey grinned, "It's good to have ya, Roxas. We'll find a way to separate you in no time!"

"You didn't have to..." the Nobody looked around the room, smiling sheepishly, "...But thank you, Your Majesty. Everyone."

* * *

**A/N: So here's how it stands for me.**

**-Sora**

**-Riku**

**-Mickey**

**-Ventus**

**-Aqua**

**-Kairi (temporarily, soon to be replaced by Terra)**

**-Roxas (possibly temporary, soon to be replaced by ?)**

**I really liked writing this and getting all my ideas out. I hope I kept everyone in-character, or at least close to it.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
